Dirty Lockwood
by Little Coroner
Summary: How would you feel when nearly everyone's against you? That's how Maygen Lockwood feels, her father unknown due to Carol Lockwood's weekend affair. Maygen has to cope with school life, family and possible friends. Add Vampires, Witches, Werewolves Hybrids and other mythical creatures, how's she suppose to cope?


**I do not own Vampire Diaries, the only characters I own are the ones made by myself. Right now, that is Maygen.**  
**This is going to be a Damon/OC story, with a little OC/? someone else; not decided yet.**

Please don't be too harsh since this is my first time doing an VD story, adding onto that characters may be OOC to what they're like in the TV Series/Book. But nobodies perfect. This is going to be M rated, since there will language, sexual situations and possibly lemons. I hold no promises though. Some characters are going to be darker from what I've read and heard, I'm sorry if you don't like it but it is my story. I plan to follow through the series with the few tweaks. Again as I've posted up on my main profile, if you know the Vampire Diaries storyline then please feel free to message me as I could use bits of help on this. Why? Well I have the series 1 - 3 on DVD and haven't watched them yet, yes fail for myself there along with the fact I also have the books up to Volume 7 and yet to read them.

* * *

Last day. That was all that ran through Maygen Lockwood's mind, sighing she pressed her face further into her pillow and closed her eyes. The weekend had gone all too quickly in her opinion, the new school week just around the corner and already she knew what to expect; the names and insult, one or two may get a little physical but she took it silently. Maygen no longer saw the point in trying to fight it, it never got her anywhere except more abuse. Tanner; a member of the school faculty even took to reminding her every day in class that she was not a true Lockwood. "Dirty" Lockwood is what she was normally called. Every school day, every day after school or the weekend. Even Tyler, her half-brother would lead a lot of the bullying.

Now many would be wondering where the name came from, well that's easy. Maygen was originally born without a surname, the reason behind this was Carol Lockwood had a weekend affair which resulted in her becoming pregnant and keep the name of the Father a secret from everyone including Maygen. Against abortions, she chose to keep the baby and after arguing with Richard; her husband and had not actually become Mayor yet he unhappily agreed to pretend Maygen was his daughter. However as she grew older, it became apparent to nearly everyone that Maygen was not the daughter of Richard Lockwood. Now him being Mayor at this time, this did cause a little scandal and the news spread some what like wildfire around Mystic Falls. Though it didn't stay page one gossip for long but not everyone forgot about it either, this was when the bullying started and that included from both male Lockwood's; Richard and Tyler.

Closing her eyes and pressing her face to her pillow, Maygen sighed and pulled her covers over her head. Given that it was a Sunday, she really did not want to get up. Wasn't like she had any plans either. She was on a lock down any way, after trying to run away Friday night. Having grown fed up with the bullying, the hits she had received that day; she ran. Though didn't get too far; a couple of miles at least but had been caught by one of the deputies that worked for Sheriff Liz Forbes. She was brought to the woman's office, where her mother was called. The matter was then made worse as Richard had also come to the Sheriff's office with Carol and yelled at Maygen. Once the yelling was over, she was taken back to the main Lockwood house and locked in what use to be her room for the night.

Opening her eyes under the mass amount of blankets, Maygen sighed and slowly sat up. Letting the covers fall away, she needed to get up. The day didn't matter when it came to Carol Lockwood, letting her brown eyes gaze about her room, she frowned with the acknowledgement that it needed to be cleaned up. Getting herself out of bed, she made her way over to her drawers and hunted through them. Looking for nothing too special, she'd grab clean underwear along with a tank top and some shorts which ended just at her knees. Taking them with her, she would take a quick shower and at least look a little presentable. Even though Maygen already knew that something would come to notice and then there she'd hear either the same thing being repeated in the nag voice as she called it or the concerned voice but it normally was the nag voice she heard the most.

Choosing to not waste any time in the shower, she gives herself a quick scrub over and rush wash of her hair which she'd leave to dry on its own. Another thing some females within her classes didn't like, Maygen's hair was naturally straight so she didn't spend hours straightening it or drying her hair so it could be straight. Ruffling the towel through her hair, she decided to make herself a hot chocolate with the hope that her "family" would arrive once she'd finished her hot beverage. Stirring the hot chocolate, she frowned at the knock that echoed through the hall.

"Great." She uttered under her breath, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she grabbed her mug and went towards the door. Counting mentally, she held her mug tightly and opened the door though before she could give the normal fake smile she scowled. Staring back at her was not just her mother, but also Richard and Tyler as well.

"Now this is interesting, to what do I owe the whole family visit?" Maygen questioned quietly whilst taking a small sip of her hot chocolate, pushing away from the door she made her way towards the lounge whilst listening at the noise from all three entering her apartment; well Richard's. As soon as she had turned 16, he wanted her out of his house since she was not his daughter. But after a heavy argument between Richard and her mother, he reluctantly agreed that she could have of the apartments he owned and could only take her things with her.

"Just making sure you've not run away. Again, that is." Richard's voice came echoing in her ears, pausing mid motion to seat herself she looked over to him and narrowed her eyes. Glancing to her mother who looked guilty or probably hiding behind the face of it all and Tyler who looked like he wanted to be elsewhere. Lightly yet sharply smacking her mug down on the table, she stood up and spread her arms.

"Well as you can see, I'm still. Now if that's all. Leave." Was all Maygen gave in reply, though she was also hiding the small amount of hurt caused by her mother; was it hard for the woman to be honest with her instead of having Richard do all the talking? He wasn't even her family, he'd made that clear when she was a child. Reaching down for her mug, she frowned at feeling it tipping towards cold.

Tyler seem to waste no time in escaping, not like Maygen could blame him. It was always the same thing when the whole family came over; check ups, arguing and then Richard storming off with her mother casting some sort of look before scurrying after her husband. Never asking if Maygen was okay, if she needed anything. As usual, Maygen was in a way punished for something her mother did.

"Don't give me the back chat." Richard snapped, his own eyes narrowing towards Maygen. It was no secret what he did to her, though in the public light he behaved as if he were the innocent one and it was all Maygen's fault. Tightening her hold on her mug, Maygen stiffly and silently moved towards the kitchen to dump the beverage. "Fine. If you've nothing left to chat with me about. Please leave then." Maygen's jaw clenched as she spoke, trying her best to at least keep her tone civil. Again, not like her mother would be stepping in any time soon.

Nearly dropping her mug, Maygen's shoulders tensed at the audible thud that could be heard. Once more Richard had smacked his hand against her wall, glancing over her shoulder she could not help but glare. One of these days, he was bound to be the cause of a hole in the wall.

"I am still paying for this, Charlotte." Richard some what snarled towards her, keeping herself silent she nodded her head. Biting down on her lip to stop herself from telling him it was Maygen, her name was Maygen. That was something else Richard and her mother had argued on, her name. Richard wanted Charlotte and calls her that whilst her mother, Carol wanted to have her named Maygen and calls her Maygen sometimes. It was what Maygen preferred as well, the name Maygen she found it unique.  
"Just show up for school tomorrow. Lets go, Carol." Richard carried on, turning his back and walking out. Wincing as the door slammed, Maygen looked towards her mother and a hurt look took over her eyes. Once again she was left on her own whilst her mother hid behind the support of Richard.  
"Should follow him." Her voice now hollow, turning her back towards the woman who had given birth to her Maygen sighed and just stood silently. Listening out, she finally heard the door close and her shoulders fell but she didn't cry. Maygen had learnt that a while ago that crying would not do anything to help her when these things happen. Taking a deep breath, she sighed and looked over to where her mother once stood.

Pushing herself from the kitchen, she slipped away and back into her room. Falling onto her bed, she brought a pillow over her face and screamed into it for the moment before pushing it away. Staring up at the ceiling, she looked over to her clock and grimaced. It wasn't that far off from the evening which would mean school was creeping closer.

"Fucking hell." She hissed as she rolled onto her front, folding her arms down to lean her head against her arms she closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for another day of hell.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think?**

**Also, I shall clarify a bit of Maygen's bio underneath here:**

Name on Birth Certificate: Maygen Lockwood.  
Date of Birth: 2nd May - Well the year will be put in once I find out what year it's to start, I'm quite behind.  
Age: 19, she's older than Tyler by a year.

Name according by Richard Lockwood: Charlotte Maygen Lockwood.  
He had decided this when he had unhappily agreed to accept being Maygen's father, despite that she is not his biological child.


End file.
